


7 Años

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Si vivieras con nosotros, podríamos pasar todo el día juntos-razonó Wanda, y si no fuera por el hecho de que la verdad en el comentario le molestaba, Erik se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de su nena.</p><p>-Si, pa, mudate con nosotros-agregó el menor, removiéndose en el asiento, de forma inquieta. El magnético notó como sus manos se movían demasiado rápido y durante unos segundos se quedo pensando si algo de eso tendría que ver con su mutación. Ninguno de sus hijos tenía poderes aún, pero él sabía que los tendrían. Eran hijos de Charles y de él, tenían que tenerlos. </p><p>Tarde o temprano los poderes se revelarían, eran muy jóvenes aun. Tenían sólo siete años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Años

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola hola! Se que debería estar actualizando cualquiera de mis otras historias, pero realmente tuve una semana llena de entregas para la U y mi cerebro estaba un poco limado. Entonces desvariaba, y no quería escribir algo absurdo en los otros fics... así que decidí crear esto, lleno de absurdos, tonterías y muy ñoño. Y creo que con mucho OCC asi que no me odien >

**Siete Años**

  
  
-Pero no entiendo porque tenemos que pasar el día viajando. Sólo te vemos los fines de semana y nos la pasamos viajando...-protestó Pietro. Erik lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor y notó el ligero puchero en sus labios. A él tampoco le gustaba verlos tan poco, y tampoco le agradaba que la mayor parte del tiempo se les fuera en ir y venir... pero no había mucho más que hacer.  
  
-¿Y no podemos ir volando como esa vez que nos pusiste muñequeras de metal?-preguntó Wanda, mientras se inclinaba, intentando acercarse al frente pero siendo detenida por el cinturón del auto.  
  
-¡Eso fue genial!-exclamó exaltado Pietro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.   
  
-Ya saben que a su padre no les gusta que vayamos volando. Creé que puede pasar algo malo. Así que hay que usar el auto...- _”aunque sea infinitamente mas lento, sobre todo con estos idiotas homosapiens que manejan tan mal”_. Golpeteó sus dedos contra el volante, mirando el atasco de autos que tenía enfrente. Sería tan fácil moverlos a todos con sus poderes... pero le había prometido a Charles que no haría locuras, no quería que le prohibiera ver a los niños. Además estaba haciendo buena letra para ver si podía verlos más que solamente los fines de semana.   
  
-Si vivieras con nosotros, podríamos pasar todo el día juntos-razonó Wanda, y si no fuera por el hecho de que la verdad en el comentario le molestaba, Erik se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de su nena tan inteligente. Quizás ser super inteligente sería su mutación. ¡Era tan lista para su edad! O quizás Erik era un padre baboso por su pequeña princesa.  
  
-Si, pa, mudate con nosotros-agregó el menor, removiéndose en el asiento, de forma inquieta. El magnético notó como sus manos se movían demasiado rápido y durante unos segundos se quedo pensando si algo de eso tendría que ver con su mutación. Ninguno de sus hijos tenía poderes aún, pero él sabía que los tendrían. Eran hijos de Charles y de él, tenían que tenerlos. Aparte, Pietro tenía el cabello blanco, manifestación de su gen mutante. Tarde o temprano los poderes se revelarían, eran muy jóvenes aun. Tenían sólo siete años.  
  
-Su padre no quiere-respondió sin pensar, y ni bien lo dijo se arrepintió. Sabía que no tenía que decir esas cosas o los niños podrían asumir que el telepata tenía la culpa-. Ya les explicamos, nosotros decidimos vivir separados, nos separamos.  
  
-Pero los padres de todos nuestros amigos viven juntos-protestó Wanda haciendo puchero. El magnético dejo de mirarlos por el retrovisor porque cuando le hacían puchero y le miraban con esos ojos de gato con bota lograban manipularlo.  
  
-Pero yo y Charles estamos... estamos separados. Porque creímos que eso era lo mejor para todos-respondió con paciencia. Cuando volvió a mirarlos por el retrovisor los dos lo miraban confundidos. Finalmente los autos arrancaron y el hombre se alegro de poder avanzar, su tensión se calmó un poco a medida que el motor del auto andaba, sintiendo las vibraciones casi como si fueran en su cuerpo.  
  
-Lo mejor es estar los cuatro juntos-susurró la niña, poniendo esa voz que parecía de llanto. Erík suspiró, quiso responder:  _“yo también creo que es lo mejor”_ , pero se mordió el labio por la parte de adentro, conteniendo las palabras.   
  
-Si, podríamos jugar a las escondidas, y a las carreritas, y a los autitos, a ser tiburones, y a... y a...  
  
-¡Y papi podría cocinar, y tu nos leerías cuentos!-continuó la niña al parloteo de su hermano.  
  
-Si, papi nos cuenta historias hoshibles. Tu eres mejor.  
  
-Y eres hoshible cocinando, papi es mejor-ante esa acusación el mayor los volvió a mirar, entrecerrando los ojos en una falsa amenaza. Los chicos pusieron expresión de pánico, por un instante, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Erik finalmente sonrió mientras volvía a mirar la ruta que gracias al cielo ya se mostraba más despejada. Faltaba menos de media hora para llegar a los terrenos de la mansión Xavier.  
  
-Le comentare eso a Charles. Quizás podamos hacerlo alguna noche si los hace felices-respondió. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que tanto él como el telepata harían cualquier cosa porque sus hijos sean felices. Incluso tragarse sus egos y pasar una noche juntos como familia.  _Como familia._  Sonaba tan hermoso.  
  
El auto se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Erik no necesitaba ser telepata ni mirar por el retrovisor para saber que sus hijos estaban compartiendo miradas significativas. Los conocía demasiado bien.  
  
-¿Y por qué papi y tu se separaron?-preguntó Wanda, que al parecer era quien había perdido la guerra de miradas. El mayor suspiró, hubiera preferido evitar ese tema, pero bueno... las cosas no se darían como el quisiera. Se quedó mirando la ruta un momento, sin responder, y finalmente suspiró.   
  
-Por que nos peleamos-fue la respuesta evasiva, que obviamente no dejo conforme a ninguno de sus niños.  
  
-¿Y po' qué se peliaron?-preguntó, mas bien exigió, saber Pietro.  
  
Erik volvió a tomarse su tiempo en responder, no sabía que decir en ese momento. Habían pasado más de siete años y aún le quemaban las venas el recordar el motivo de la pelea. Es que él no podía superarlo, él no lo aceptaba, él repetiría todo el tiempo que no fue ni su culpa ni su intención, y seguía completamente enamorado. Tanto como ese primer día que se lo confesó, una noche tras hacer el amor en la Mansión, fingiendo que estaban solos y nada más importaba.  
  
-Porque papa creé que yo hice algo malo-respondió, sin poder contener la rabia en su voz. Nuevamente, no necesitaba poderes para saber que sus mellizos estaban frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Algo malo?  
  
-¿Le tiraste el pelo?-preguntó asustado Pietro. Durante un segundo Erik temió haberlo traumatizado con el regaño de que no debía tirarle el cabello a su hermana.   
  
-No. Lo lastime sin querer, pero el cree que fue mi culpa y...  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?-interrogó Wanda, entrecerrando los ojos. Era obvio que estaba molesta, no le agradaba para nada saber que su papá Erik había lastimado a su papi Charles. Y Wanda obviamente creía que era él quien había hecho algo malo, igual que Charles. Eso extrañamente le molestó. ¿Nadie iba a ponerse de su lado?  
  
Se quedo pensando como evadir la pregunta, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Podía sentir los ojos de sus hijos taladrándole la nuca y tuvo el impulso de masajeársela-Lo golpeé-resolvió. Al menos así no tenía que revelar el pasado oscuro de sus vidas. Era responder omitiendo las partes perturbadoras. Las miradas que taladraban su nuca se hicieron más intensas ante eso-¡Sin querer!-recalcó. Le parecía absurdo tener que aclararlo. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que podía herir a Charles intencionalmente?! ¡Nunca lo haría! Lo amaba.  
  
-¿Cómo se puede golpear a alguien sin querer?-preguntó el niño confundido. Cuando el magnético se atrevió a mirar por el retrovisor vio que los dos lo miraban acusadoramente. Joder, su familia creía que era un monstruo.  
  
-Reaccioné y lo golpeé, no fue intencional-murmuró entre dientes.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas golpeado! Lo heriste. Por eso no quiere vivir contigo... ¡y tiene razón!-acusó su princesa, que en ese momento no se veía tan princesa, parecía una jueza enfrentando a un criminal. Erik no era un criminal. Ya no. Se estaba reformando ¿nadie le daría el beneficio de la duda?  
  
-¡Wanda! No fue a propósito, nunca lo lastimaría a propósito. Yo los amo, a él y a ustedes-contestó él con voz firme. Amaba a su hija, pero no iba a dejar que lo regañara, él era quien estaba a cargo aquí. Cuando miro a Pietro vio duda en sus ojos, parecía mucho más empático que su melliza. Al menos su campeón si le dejaría explicarse.  
  
-¿Y cómo fue?-era apenas un murmulló de voz. Erik los miró a uno y al otro alternativamente, y luego volvió a mirar la ruta. Ya estaban cerca, reconocía los árboles. Acercarse a la mansión siempre lo llenaba de un sentimiento nostálgico. Dejo escapar el aire con algo de pena, pensando como responder a eso sin iniciar a contar el drama más grande de su vida.  
  
-Supongamos que...-se aclaró la garganta-Supongamos que ustedes están en... una plaza, con otros niños. Y de pronto ¡Bam! Un niño te ataca Pietro-Erik miró durante un segundo al niño que lucía sorprendido, Wanda ahora empezaba a lucir más interesada. Siempre era la más difícil, también la amaba por eso-. Ella... es decir, él, ella, lo que sea... ¡te lanza una pelota a la cara! Por que quiere herirte. Y tu como eres un niño super increíble con grandes habilidades... ¡Zas! Desvías la pelota de un manotazo-el gritó de jubilo del menor le hizo reírse. Wanda comenzaba a sonreír-. Y la pelota le pega a Wanda y... y... ¡y le saca un diente!-las caras de asombro e interés pasaron a pavor.  
  
-¡Yo nunca lastimaría a Wanda!-exclamó el chico, completamente asustado, mirando a Erik y a su hermana alternativamente-Es mi hermana, yo nunca, nunca, nunca la lastimaría.  
  
-Deveritas papá, Pietro nunca jamas me lastimaría-recalcó la chica. Ella volvía a mirarlo ceñuda.   
  
-Pero él no quería lastimarte. Lo hizo sin querer. Él alejo la pelota para que no le golpeara, y no vio donde la tiraba... y tu, justo, por mucha mala suerte, estabas en el camino y te golpeó. Pietro no quiso herirte, él sólo alejó la pelota sin pensar que te fuera a lastimar-cuando la vio apretar los labios supo que estaba dudando.  
  
-Entonces... ¿él no quiso lastimarme?-tanto Erik como Pietro negaron con la cabeza. La expresión de la chica finalmente se relajo-Entonces no fue su culpa. Fue sin querer-sentenció. Esa chica tendría que ser abogada, o jueza, o lo que sea.   
  
-¿Eso paso, papá? ¿Tu le arrojaste una pelota a papi sin querer?-preguntó el niño, volviendo a removerse inquieto. Algo tenía su hijo en contra de los cinturones, en contra de estar apretado y quieto.   
  
-Algo así-respondió, aliviado de ya estar en la entrada de la mansión Xavier. Ingresó con el auto hasta estar enfrente de la puerta. Se quitó el cinturón y bajó para sacar a sus hijos de sus asientos. Cuando tomo las mochilas de ambos, Charles ya estaba en la puerta abierta, sonriendo desde su silla de ruedas a sus dos pequeños.   
  
-¡Papi, papi!-los niños corrieron inmediatamente hacía el telepata, quien sonreía de esa manera exquisita en la que todo su rostro brillaba y sus ojos azules sólo reflejaban cariño. El vientre de Erik se removió inquieto, extrañaba esas miradas, extrañaba la felicidad. Cargando las mochilas de los dos niños se acerco hasta la puerta-¡Papi, papá no quiso sacarte un diente!-lloriqueó Wanda, subida en el regaño del hombre y mirando a su padre con pena-Déjalo que vuelva...-la sonrisa del telepata tambaleo en sus labios, volviéndose una mueca insegura. Pietro, parado a su lado frunció el ceño.  
  
-Pero... papi tiene todos los dientes-comentó, confundido.  
  
-¡Incluso sin diente, papi sería hermoso!-susurró la niña, frotando su mejilla contra la del inglés. Erik los contemplo, sin poder evitar desear estar siempre alrededor para ver esas cosas.  
  
-Claro que si, su padre es el hombre más hermoso del mundo-dijo sin pudor alguno. Las mejillas de Charles se sonrojaron, y le dedicó una mirada molesta. Durante un segundo el polaco se preguntó si algún día Charles lo superaría, llevaba años llevando y trayendo a los niños, viniendo a visitarlos, y absolutamente siempre le decía que era hermoso. Charles siempre se sonrojaba en respuesta.   
  
-Bueno, espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana. Gracias por traerlos Erik, que tengas una buena...  
  
-¡Papi! Papá dijo que iba a decirte que pasáramos una noche juntos. Así tu nos cocinas, porque papá cocina hoshible y...  
  
-Y tu lees cuentos hoshibles. Entonces tu cocinas y él nos lee. ¿Verdad papá?-Pietro se le había acercado y Erik no dudo en alzarlo, miró un momento a Charles y luego a sus dos pequeños.  
  
-Dije que ibamos a hablarlo cariño. Eso no significa que sea esta noche. Lo hablaremos y...  
  
-Pero casi no pasamos tiempo juntos. Estuvimos viajando todo el día y...  
  
-Lo sé cariño, pero nos veremos el próximo sábado. No podemos incomodar a tu papi, ¿entiendes, verdad?-Erik apoyo su nariz contra la de Pietro, que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos que empezaban a estar algo acuosos. Era asombroso lo mucho que ese niño lo quería y lo admiraba, lo veía como si él fuera un superheroe. Sólo podía desear que siempre fuera así. Cuando escuchó un carraspeo por parte de Charles, se giró para verle. El telepata estaba mirando a Wanda antes de observarle, no se veía del todo seguro pero finalmente sonrió.  
  
-Puedes quedarte-aseguró. Durante un segundo el magnético no supo que decir, no había esperado que le invitara... aunque tampoco podía evitar la emoción. Se quedo callado, cosa que pareció incomodar un poco al otro, a pesar de que sus hijos gritaban emocionados-. Haré algo para cenar y... tu contaras el cuento-agregó tras una pausa, al parecer esperando que Erik reaccionara de alguna manera. El polaco sólo podía mirarlo, deseando que su cerebro se conecte de nuevo pronto-. A ver si aprendo como se hace.  
  
-Claro.-finalmente pudo hablar. Charles le sonrió y, aun con Wanda sobre su regazo, giro en la silla de ruedas y entró a la casa. Erik se acomodó las mochilas al hombro, sujeto mejor a su hijo y entró detrás de él.  
  
Lo que paso después, hizo que Erik fuera feliz como hacía tiempo no lo era... y al mismo tiempo sintió pena por no poder haber vivido todos esos momentos durante los últimos siete años. Aunque sabía que no era así siempre, Charles tenía una escuela después de todo, pero bueno, el fin de semana muchos mutantes volvían con sus padres y la Mansión quedaba con un aire de intimidad. La cocina por suerte había estado desierta, y ahora... era todo un enchastre. El polaco no creía que eso pasara cuando estaban solos, pero ahora había sido un verdadero revuelo. Todos quisieron ayudar, él incluido (necesitaba sentirse en familia, lo deseaba tanto. Los cuatro juntos), y el resultado fue manchas de huevos por todos lados, harina, cascaras y demás. Por lo menos obtuvieron cuatro tortillas de papa aceptablemente presentadas.  
  
Sus hijos no habían mentido, Charles cocinaba mucho mejor que él. Aunque él ya lo sabía, lo descubrió en sus visitas de medianoche a la cocina, cuando les bajaba hambre luego de una maratón de sexo. Y la comida siempre terminaba deliciosa, a pesar de que él vivía interrumpiendo al telepata, para ponerle las manos encima y tomarlo nuevamente. Aún recordaba como se había deshecho de placer entre sus brazos mientras intentaba no quemar unos panqueques. Resultado de eso: Charles tenía una pequeña quemadura en la cadera.   
  
Mientras comían la charla fue amena, sobre todo por sus hijos que estaban sumamente parlanchines, felices de tenerlos juntos. Erik no podía evitar alternar sus ojos entre sus niños y Charles, y tampoco podía evitar pensar cuan perfecta sería su vida si todo el tiempo pudiera estar así. A veces sus ojos chocaban con los azules ajenos, pero estos inmediatamente se retiraban, bajando a observar su plato. Esa reacción por parte del telepata le resultaba tierna, aunque extraña, antes era mucho más coqueto.   
  
En algún momento mientras comían había empezado a llover. Sus hijos empezaron a bostezar, lo cual fue bueno, Erik no quería que se pusieran histéricos cuando el cielo centellara. Se levantaron de la mesa, dejaron los platos en el fregadero (se ofreció a lavar, pero Charles insistió en dejarlo para el día siguiente) y luego alzó a sus hijos, uno en cada brazo sin el mayor esfuerzo. Cuando beso la frente de una adormilada Wanda tuvo el impulso de mirar a un costado y notó que el inglés lo miraba de una manera peculiar.   
  
Una vez en el cuarto, acomodo a los niños cada uno en su cama. Charles mientras tanto cerró las cortinas, escondiendo los relámpagos de los ojos de sus hijos. Durante un segundo Erik no supo que hacer, los gemelos ya estaban acostados y adormilados, y él... él debería retirarse. Estaba por despedirse cuando la pequeña mano de su hija le sujeto uno de sus dedos.  
  
-Papá... el cuento.  
  
-Si papá, prometiste un cuento-agregó Pietro, con la voz adormilada. Erik inmediatamente sonrió y les dio la razón. No creía que sus pequeños duraran mucho tiempo despiertos ya que se veían muy cansados. Una pena, porque él realmente quería prolongar su estadía allí. Cuando ellos se durmiera, él debería marcharse. Lo mejor sería hacer la historia lo más interesante posible.  
  
-Bueno, bueno. Había una vez un... soldado. Un soldado que tenía la piel muy blanca, y los labios rojos, y los ojos increíblemente azules. Era el soldado más hermoso del mundo.  
  
-¿Era como papi?-pregunto su niño, poniéndose de costado para mirarlo mejor.  
  
-Papi es más hermoso-aseguró Erik; volteó apenas el rostro para mirar a Charles que ya lucía un adorable sonrojo, y que al notar su mirada bajó el rostro.  
  
-Yo quiero ser tan hermosa como papi-susurró Wanda. El polaco bajo la mano para apartarle el cabello del rostro.  
  
-Tu eres la nena más hermosa del mundo-susurró con cariño, y luego se inclinó hacía Pietro para besarle la frente-. Y tu el niño más guapo.  
  
-¿Después de papi?  
  
-Junto con papi-contestó con una sonrisa.   
  
-¿y que pasó con el soldado?-preguntaron los niños, casi al mismo tiempo. Él alzó las cejas y sonrió enormemente, luciendo travieso.  
  
-El soldado tenía un superpoder. ¡Un increíble super poder! Él podía transformarse en cualquier animal que quisiera. En un gato, en un perro, en un oso, en un caballo. Y eso era genial, porque cuando él se transformaba en un mono podía...-en algún momento de la historia pudo escuchar la suave risa del telepata detrás suyo. Cuando se giró a mirarlo ojos azules estaban plagados de ternura y cariño. Nuevamente, Erik deseó poder pasar toda su vida así.  
  
Una vez que los niños estaban dormidos, ambos salieron en silencio y cerraron la puerta. Erik de nuevo estaba incomodo, sin saber que hacer. Bueno, si sabia, tenía que despedirse e irse. Pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.   
  
-Realmente cuentas buenos cuentos-dijo el menor, con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios.  
  
-Gracias-respondió, sin poder evitar algo de emoción. hacía demasiado que Charles no le daba ningún alago, sobre nada. Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente Erik suspiró-. Bueno, como siempre... un placer verte-comentó. Charles le observó un instante antes de que los dos desviaran la mirada a la ventana, atraídos por la potente luz de un relámpago seguido del sonido de un trueno. Manejar así iba a ser horrible, pero mejor se iba antes de que todo empeore-. Espero que tengas una buena semana, y te veo el sábado. Mañana llamare a los niños al rededor de las siete. ¿Te pa...  
  
-Esta lloviendo-interrumpió Charles. A Erik le pareció un comentario demasiado obvio, pero se lo guardo. Aunque por la mirada que le dedicó el telepata quizás proyecto sin proponerselo-. Quédate si quieres-y con esas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, emocionado por la idea de pasar la noche en la mansión, como familia, poder despertar mañana y desayunar juntos y... -, no es bueno manejar así.-aclaró, seguramente por que él había proyectado de nuevo.  
  
Ese comentario logro eliminar gran parte de su ilusión-No quiero incomodar y...  
  
-No lo harás-aseguró, sonriendo de una manera cordial. Erik miró hacía afuera un momento, el cielo centellaba cada tanto y realmente no eran condiciones para manejar. Podría ser peligroso, a pesar de que él manejara el metal-. Hay una habitación libre, déjame guiarte-el telepata no espero respuesta, empezó a avanzar por el pasillo. Él dudó antes de seguirle pero finalmente lo hizo, un poco de mala gana. Durante un segundo la idea de compartir habitación había llenado su mente-. Es la que tenías antes, así que creo que estarás c...  
  
-No te preocupes por guiarme entonces, recuerdo donde queda-comentó, adelantándose un par de pasos. Charles se quedo estático un segundo, como si no supera que hacer, finalmente sonrió y asintió. Erik no lo dijo porque si, convenientemente estaban a pocos metros de la habitación del telepata.  
  
-En ese caso iré a acostarme, estoy algo cansado-el inglés seguía avanzando rumbo a su cuarto, Erik se apresuro y le abrió la puerta. Compartieron una mirada incomoda durante un segundo. A lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado a mirar hacía abajo para encontrarse con los ojos del telepata, pero por momentos era extraño-. Que descanses Erik. Cierra la puerta, por favor.-susurró, antes de meterse al baño. El magnético se quedo estático allí, sus piernas sin responder a su cerebro que le indicaba que hora de marcharse. Cuando minutos después Charles salió del baño, no disimulo su sorpresa-¿Te hace falta algo, Erik?-mientras preguntaba su silla continuó avanzando hasta la cama.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte-las palabras escaparon de sus labios justo cuando vio a Charles acomodarse como, aparentemente, era más cómodo para subir a la cama. El hombre giró el rostro para mirarle confundido e incomodo.   
  
-No, esta bien, siempre lo hago solo-respondió con confianza, Erik a pesar de todo entró al cuarto, acercándosele. Durante un segundo la expresión del menor fue una mezcla de vergüenza y pánico-Prefiero que me dejes solo y...-no pudo terminar. El magnético lo alzó, rodeando sus hombros y colocando su otro brazo con mucha delicadeza por detrás de las rodillas ajenas. Cuando lo acomodo en la cama, Charles estaba nuevamente sonrojado. Y algo incomodo, pero él prefirió ignorarlo-. Bueno, muchas gracias. Ahora si puedes dejarme solo y...  
  
-Voy a terminar de ayudarte, ¿si?-y antes de que pudiera protestar se sentó en la cama, le tomó una de las piernas con cuidado y le sacó el zapato. Luego le sacó las medias compresoras, y al ver parte de su piel desnuda no pudo evitar acariciarla. Recordaba como esos pequeños dedos solían crisparse, enredándose en las sabanas cuando el hombre estaba próximo al orgasmo. Cuando alzó la mirada Charles lo observaba algo nervioso y asombrado, pero no se movía. Estaba sentado, y respiraba profundamente sin quitar los ojos de esas manos que acariciaban sus pies. Erik sabía que no podía sentirlo, pero por como observaba parecía que estaba imaginando la sensación, o recordando, o lo que sea. Cuando el inglés notó que Erik le miraba apartó el rostro, y comenzó a desabotonar su traje, actuando como si nada.   
  
Se volvió a quedar estático cuando las manos de Erik se apoderaron de su cinturón y lo desabotonaron. Bien podría hacer eso con sus poderes, pero prefería el contacto con ese cuerpo que venía extrañando desde hacía siete años. Charles termino de quitarse el traje, y lo dejo a un lado, mientras Erik deslizaba suavemente la prenda por sus piernas. La piel era tan blanca como la recordaba.  
  
-¿La pasaste bien con los niños?-era obvio que el inglés estaba buscando distraerse, ahora estaba concentrado en desprender su camisa. Al no mirar no se percato que durante unos segundos Erik le acarició las piernas, con lentitud y demasiada delicadeza.   
  
-Siempre-respondió con seguridad. Luego alzó la mirada, mirando un segundo el pecho lampiño y blanco, antes de que el hombre lo cubriera con una remera gris que aparentemente era su pijama-¿Tienes que ponerte un pan...?-Charles simplemente negó con la cabeza, antes de ponerse a doblar su ropa y dejarla en un cajón de su mesa de noche-. Y ahora me divertí muchísimo.-continuó tras unos segundos.   
  
-Quizás podríamos repetirlo-comentó, mientras apartaba las sabanas para meterse debajo de ellas. Erik se había apartado un poco para darle comodidad-, parecían realmente felices-hizo una pausa, donde durante un segundo todo fue nuevamente extraño. Charles allí, acostado, y Erik a su lado. Hacía tanto que no pasaban un momento a solas-. Tu también te veías feliz-dijo tras unos segundos-. Hacia tiempo que no te veía así.  
  
Erik no tuvo recato en encogerse de hombros y ser sincero-Es que sólo soy así de feliz cuando estoy con ellos... y contigo.-murmuró. Los ojos azules se clavaron con intensidad en él. Luego Charles sonrió incomodo.  
  
-Oh, bueno. No deberías decir eso, seguramente a tu novio no le agradaría.-dijo caer la indirecta con poca sutileza. Erik no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
-No tengo novio.  
  
-Algunos amigos especiales entonces-continuó mientras evitaba mirarle con la excusa de acomodar las almohadas. Erik se mordió el labio durante un momento, mirando el perfil del telepata, anhelando nuevamente tener la intimidad que compartieron años atrás.  
  
-No, nada.-respondió, restándole importancia. Pudo notar que Charles se giró a mirarle casi al instante. La duda brillando en sus ojos, aparentemente esa respuesta le generaba mucha confusión. Estudió su rostro por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.  
  
-¿Solo, solo?-Erik alzó la ceja al percibir el tono de sorpresa en su voz. Al parecer el inglés estaba bastante seguro de que alguien debía haber en su vida. ¿De donde sacaría esas ideas? O quizás sólo era que le costaba aceptar que él estaba solo. A él no le resultaba raro, no quería estar con nadie. Bah, con quien quería no podía.  
  
-Más de siete años en perfecto celibato.-acotó, para despejar las dudas ajenas. No le avergonzaba el hecho, y decir aquello tal vez ayudara a despejar las dudas del menor.  
  
-¡¿Celibato?!-la voz era completamente incrédula, igual que la expresión. Parecía como si aquello no pudiera ser aceptado por su cabeza. Los ojos azules estaban abiertos de par a par, y los labios entreabiertos. Erik no pudio evitar dejar escapar una suave risa.   
  
-¿Tan sorprendente te parece?-comentó divertido. Aunque para él no era del todo gracioso, pero bueno, con los años se había acostumbrado. Charles aun lo miraba como si él fuera un extraterrestre, cosa que le agregaba más gracia al asunto.  
  
Tras unos segundos pareció recobrar la compostura. Carraspeó y se acomodó el cabello-No, no es eso... es que... siete años-pronunció el numero como si quisiera saborearlo. Finalmente acomodo su cabeza contra la almohada, Erik noto que algo en su expresión había cambiado-. Es mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Tu tienes novio?-preguntó, para cambiar de tema. No tenía ganas de hablar de su vida sexual, o su falta de ella, con Charles. Justo con el hombre con el que se había acostado por ultima vez, justo con el hombre con quien más deseaba estar. A quien había extrañado tanto tanto.  
  
-No-en realidad la respuesta le alivio muchísimo. Ni bien lo pregunto tuvo miedo de escuchar otra respuesta y se había arrepentido. Charles ahora miraba sus manos, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Aun sigo sin creer lo del celibato.-susurró.  
  
Erik se encogió de hombros en respuesta-Cuando el corazón se fija en alguien, el cuerpo no puede reaccionar con nadie más-los ojos azules volvieron a subir, buscando su mirada. La sorpresa volvía a brillar en ellos. Era cómico como el telepata iba de shock en shock. Entendía por que esa reacción: si hace un tiempo alguien le hubiera dicho que llevaba siete años sin sexo por no superar un “rompimiento” él se hubiera burlado. Pero en realidad todo se había dado así, no había que darle muchas vueltas- No es tan malo como crees.-agregó, para ver si con eso superaba el shock.  
  
Nuevamente Charles había apartado sus ojos. La incredulidad había sido suplantado por una expresión que no supo reconocer-Lo sé-susurró, tras un momento. Erik miró las blancas manos, que habían comenzado a retorcer la sabana con algo de ansiedad-. También llevo un tiempo sin...-continuó, y luego dejo escapar una risa algo incomoda-siete años.  
  
-Siete años.-repitió Erik, esta vez fue su turno de sonar algo incrédulo. Ahora su mente no podía apartarse de eso. Charles llevaba siete años sin nadie más en su vida. Siete años sin que otras manos le tocaran. Él había sido el ultimo. La idea le llenaba de ansiedad, su cuerpo se veía de nuevo interesado en ese tipo de actividad.  
  
-Quizás unos meses más-agregó con una sonrisa. Él se rió también, porque si: era un poco más de siete años. Pero a pesar de la broma la idea no se iba de su cabeza. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de esa blanca piel, de esos rojos labios, de esos increíbles ojos. Era tan hermoso, y llevaban tanto tiempo desperdiciado-. Pero para mi no es tan sorprenderte. No es como si mucha gente quisiera estar con alguien con mis dificultades. No es fácil y...  
  
-Quien no quiera estar contigo es un verdadero idiota-interrumpió Erik. Se dejo llevar por un impulsó y estiró su mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello castaño, apretándoselo de la frente-. Eres perfecto.-sentenció.  
  
El telepata se sonrojó nuevamente, pero prefirió seguir hablando como si la interrupción nunca hubiera ocurrido-Y bueno, mi cuerpo, mi actual cuerpo, no siempre esta de  _humor_  para esas cosas así que... es más complicado aún.  
  
-Pense que igual podías tener erecciones, y que sino igual había pastillas para eso. O que con una inyección en cuestión de minutos se p...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-ante la intensa mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se había dejado en evidencia sin darse cuenta de ello. Carraspeó y se revolvió el cabello.  
  
-Podría ser que estuve leyendo al respecto-admitió en un muy bajo murmullo. Aunque eso fue hace tiempo, cuando los mellizos aun eran bebes y él tenía la esperanza de que volverían en algún momento. Ahora habían pasado siete años, y aunque él lo siguiera amando nada indicaba que Charles se sintiera igual.   
  
-Emm, si. Existe eso. Pero no es como si mucha gente se sintiera cómoda al respecto-Charles ahora miraba al techo, y Erik se sentía muy tentado a recostarse a su lado-. De hecho, no necesito de pastillas ni nada. A veces pasa solo, pero... aún no he juntado el valor para afrontar eso. Se que todo sera distinto y complicado y... no estoy listo para enfrentarlo aún-y como años atrás nuevamente estaban hablando de cosas muy intimas. Como si entre ellos no hubiera vergüenzas ni barreras, pudiendo decir todo lo que pensaban sin miedo alguno. Erik sintió una presión en el pecho, pensando que durante demasiado tiempo no tenían esa confianza que en un inicio los había caracterizado.   
  
-Siento lo que paso ese día-susurró tras unos minutos de silencio. El inglés lo miró de reojo, apretando sus labios-. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Yo nunca quise...  
  
-Sé que nunca quisiste herirme Erik. Sé que fue un error pero...  
  
-Pero no puedes perdonarme.-completó cuando Charles se quedó sin palabras. Se tapó el rostro con una mano y escuchó un bufido mezclado con un sollozo. Nunca habían hablado de esto. Él había intentando, se disculpo un millón de veces, pero el telepata nunca quiso escucharle, ni mucho menos abrirse y contarle sus sentimientos.  
  
-¡Te fuiste Erik!-acusó, con un obvio tono que dejaba en claro que se había sentido traicionado.  
  
-¡Y volví ni bien supe que estabas esperando a los mellizos!-contraataco. Si, había hecho las cosas mal, pero había intentado arreglarlas. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, quiso reparar todo antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero al parecer si había sido tarde- Volví y deje todo atrás. Olvide a Magneto, conseguí un trabajo, hago política pro-mutante pacifista y... y lo hago por ti, por ustedes... para poder estar con ustedes... Charles me estoy comportando lo mejor que puedo y...-en algún punto su voz había empezado a sonar casi desesperada, una suplica.   
  
-Lo sé Erik, pero todo cambio-Charles tenía una mano cubriéndose una boca, y era obvio que estaba observador para contener el llanto-. Yo cambie, tu cambiaste-el aliento se escapó de sus labios, en un jadeo dolorido-. ¡Estoy en una silla de ruedas ahora y...!  
  
-Me arrepiento cada día de lo que paso en Cuba-le cortó, porque no quería escuchar que fue su culpa. Él no había querido herirlo, él no había querido hacerle ningún mal. Sólo se defendió, no estuvo pensando y...  
  
-Sé que no fue intencional, no estoy enojado por eso-prometió, mirándole algo inseguro-. Pero todo lo que siguió después...   
  
-Odio ese día. Lo cambiaría todo...-comentó en un triste susurro. Charles le estudió con la mirada-Perdí al amor de vida ese día.-el inglés sonrió cansado y emitió un bufido.  
  
-Yo también lo perdí. Y perdí esperanzas, y perdí a mi hermana, y perdí mis piernas.-enumeró. Su voz parecía tomada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta-. Perdí muchas cosas.-ni bien termino la frase Erik apresuró sus manos para tomar las ajenas. El telepata intento apartar las suyas, pero él no se lo permitió.  
  
-A mi no me perdiste, aquí estoy.-aseguró, mirándole con intensidad, queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que sentía-Siempre estaré-prometió, y jalo las manos para poder besar la blanca palma. No le paso desapercibido la forma en la que la piel se erizó ante el contacto con sus labios-. Siete años, Charles, siete años y te sigo amando.-susurró, sin apartar sus labios de esa cálida mano. Cuando alzó la mirada sus ojos chocaron con los azules que estaban cristalinos.   
  
-Mejor ve a dormir Erik y...  
  
-Te sigo amando.-repitió, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El telepata apretó los labios, cerró los ojos un momento y segundos después lagrimas estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Erik quiso abrazarle, quiso consolarlo, quiso prometerle que todo estaría bien... pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar sus lágrimas.  
  
-No lo hagas más difícil Erik. Hemos llevado esto lo mejor que pudimos y... no quiero complicar nada. Ahora tenemos hijos, no podemos dejarnos llevar por tonterías y sólo...-su voz seguía tomada. Erik no pudo contener sus instintos protectores y se inclinó para beber con sus labios esa salada humedad. La piel estaba algo fría por las lagrimas. Charles gimió-sollozó, temblando entero y dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. El polaco tuvo que apartarse despacio, obligándose a no dejarse tentar por esos rojos labios.  
  
-Te ves hermoso Charles-susurró, logrando que el hombre volviera a sonrojarse. Sin ganas de levantó y caminó hacía a la puerta. Su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma le pedían que se quede, pero obedeció a su mente que se obligaba a ser racional. Cuando llego al umbral, giró el rostro para mirarlo por sobre el hombro-. Por ti podría esperar siete años más a que tu cuerpo estuviera de humor.-murmuró. Vio el cuerpo del telepata removerse un poco entre las sabanas.  
  
-Descasa Erik.-fue la tímida respuesta.  
  
-Descansa.-dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.   
  
Esa noche Erik no pudo pegar un ojo. A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se retiró antes que nadie despertara. Estaba cansado, deprimido y con poco humor para mantenerse cordial con Charles y ser el buen padre que normalmente era.   
  
La noche anterior sólo había servido para ser más consciente de lo mucho que se había estado perdiendo durante esos años. De lo idiota que había sido y como un momento pudo arruinar su vida para siempre.  
  
Pero tenía que seguir siendo fuerte, aguantar durante las semanas y disfrutar de la felicidad de los fines de semana, donde podía ver a sus hijos... donde al menos podía intercambiar unas palabras con el amor de su vida.   
  
Algo era mejor que nada.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
El domingo siguiente, Erik estaba bajando a los mellizos del auto. Cuando alzó la vista Charles ya estaba esperando en la puerta, como siempre. Esa semana no había podido dejar de pensar en él, en las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas, la forma sutil en la que su cuerpo todavía reaccionaba al suyo. Y le había extrañado, le había extrañado muchísimo más que antes.   
  
-¡Papi!-ambos niños salieron corriendo en dirección al telepata, abrazando y besándolo. Erik sonrió para si mismo mientras tomaba las mochilas y las llevaba hacía la entrada.  
  
-Hola Charles-el telepata le saludo y su vientre se removió al ver en esos ojos azules bastante ternura. Algo turbado le entregó la mochila a los niños y les contempló con anhelo antes de forzarse a sonreír-. Bueno, los vendré a buscar el fin de semana y...  
  
-¿Ya te vas?-Pietro se había girado a mirarlo, un puchero amenazando en sus labios-Pero...  
  
-Quédate a cenar, así leerás el cuento de hoy-invitó el inglés. Erik parpadeó algo desconcertado, boqueó un par de veces antes de asentir. Cuando estaba caminando rumbo a la cocina no pudo ni disimular la sonrisa que adornaba su boca.   
  
Esa noche fue aun más añoraste, porque fue incluso mejor que la anterior. Preparar la cena, comer, acostar a los niños, leerles el cuento, la compañía de Charles. Todo fue perfecto. Y saber que le esperaba otra semana solo le generaba un dolor en el pecho. Cada vez anhelaba con más fuerza pasar el resto de su vida así. Cuando sus hijos se durmieron tuvo el impulso de despertarlos, deseando poder prolongar su tiempo allí tanto como fuera posible.  
  
Se levantó con pesar y salió del cuarto. Una vez en el pasillo se volteó para mirar a Charles, el telepata tenía la cabeza baja y sólo pudo suponer que seguía incomodo por la charla que habían tenido la semana anterior.   
  
-Bueno, va a ser mejor que me vaya. Ten una buena sema...  
  
-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.-interrumpió Charles. Finalmente se atrevió a levantar el rostro y Erik se quedó hipnotizado por el cariño en su mirada. Hacía tanto tiempo que esa mirada no reflejaba cariño, no hacía a él al menos.   
  
-No esta lloviendo-fue todo lo que atino a decir. El telepata lo miró sorprendido un segundo, luego parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente dejo escapar una risita, sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
-Lo sé-aseguró, antes de morderse el labio. Erik se quedo estático mientras el inglés se acercaba más con la silla, hasta que quedaron a poca distancia-. Hace mucho que no hago esto Erik, demasiado. Y aun no me siento del todo seguro... no sé como resultara, y tendrás que tenerme paciencia. Ya nada sera igual, aún no conozco del todo este cuerpo ni este nuevo yo. Sé que tu también haz cambiado y nos llevara tiempo volver a conocernos, pero me gustaría volver a intentarlo y...-Charles cerró los ojos un momento, aún sonriendo con timidez y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas-. Yo... dios, Erik, ¡hace más de siete años que no me relaciono íntimamente con nadie! Siete años que no coqueteó, que no insinuó, que no me interesa resultar atractivo y ahora... ni siquiera sé como actuar para trasmitirte que estoy interesado y que...-el parloteo era acompañado de una risa nerviosa, de temblor en la boca, y de una obvia inseguridad. El discurso parecía haber sido estudiado... y olvidado justo en este momento. Finalmente el inglés pareció resignado a que las palabras exactas no saldrían-Tendrás que tenerme paciencia, mucha.-concluyó.  
  
Erik estaba en shock, había escuchado todo el discurso pero lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era "volver a intentarlo"-Por ti podría esperar siete años más-antes de pensarlo demasiado estaba arrodillándose al lado de Charles, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a su propio rostro-. Tengo mucha paciencia-aseguró, y como respuesta ganó una encantadora sonrisa y ojos húmedos. El telepata estaba moqueando un poco, pero esa era sin duda la sonrisa más bella que había visto en mucho tiempo-Te amo.-dijo, dejándolo escapar como una incontenible exhalación. Ni bien las palabras abandonaron sus labios sintió que un nudo en su pecho, que había tenido durante demasiado tiempo, se desarmaba.   
  
-También te amo-respondió el menor, sus palabras cargadas de sentimientos. Sus narices chocaron mientras los dos continuaban mirando los ojos ajenos como si fueran lo único del mundo-. Te he amado durante los últimos siete años-admitió, y ante eso ambos compartieron una encantadora sonrisa.  
  
Segundos después, sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Un beso que llevaban siete años esperando. El beso que volvía a enlazar sus vidas. Y esta vez, con suerte, mantenerlas juntas para siempre.  
  
  
  
  
****

**Fin**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto se suponia que no pasaría de un par de hojas y sería re tierno. Pero el drama me puede. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leer estos delirios :D
> 
> Me cuesta mucho escribir desde el punto de Erik, por eso lo hago poco (?). Espero no haya resultado chocante. En fin, besos!! Buena semana


End file.
